When You Said Forever and Always
by hmdchickadee
Summary: Zach was a famous pop star. Cammie was the sister of Zach's band mate, Chase, never missed a concert of his and was Zach's girlfriend. They had been friends forever. But what happens when Cammie gets hurt going to one of Zach's concerts? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

When You Said Forever and Always Chapter 1

**Hi! its me, GallagherGirl4evah! im sorry if your are waiting for the next chapter of Gallagher Girls in Hawaii. But it will be posted later today!**

**Bye!**

**~GallagherGirl4evah**

Summary:  
Zach was a famous pop star. Cammie was the sister of Zach's band mate, Chase, never missed a concert of his and was Zach's girlfriend. They had been friends forever. But what happens when Cammie gets hurt going to one of Zach's concerts? Read to find out!

Chapter 1

Cammie's Pov

Omg! My boyfriend and brother's band is performing tonight in Toronto! And, I got backstage passes as usual.  
Ok, so you must be thinking, who is this chick? I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, but call me Cammie. My hair color is honey brown, I have tan skin, my eye color is hazel (but is more greenish than brown), and I'm 16. I have a brother named Chase who is in a band with my boyfriend Zach. Chase is my twin, but he is 5 minutes younger, so we are look alike. Zach, my boyfriend, is also my next door neighbor and has dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin and was also 16. Let's get back to reality. Chase and Zach is the world famous band, Spie Boyz. Right now, their touring North America accompanied by my parents, Zach's parents, my dog Clover, my best friends, (Bex, Liz and Macey) and me! I had always gone on a tour with Zach and Chase, so I wasn't surprised when I got to come again.  
Chase and I met Zach the day we moved into our house, about 9 years ago. When I first met Zach, I thought he was weird, but then he showed me his true streaks. We swam in our pools together, we went to school together, we were in class together, and in sixth grade, we went to our first dance together. That was the night we became boyfriend and girlfriend. He gave me a necklace that said "forever and always yours love, Zach". Then he gave me my first kiss.  
I was walking across a busy Toronto street, trying to get the Spie Boyz concert, when I heard "girlie get off the road!" A large crowd was following my Zach and my brother's limo, and I didn't notice them until I got hit by the limo. All I felt was that I was going to die, as I lost consciousness in the street. And I saw Chase jumping out of the limo to stay at my side. But Zach didn't come.


	2. Hospital Horrors

When You Said Forever and Always Chapter 2

Chase's Pov

I saw Cammie get hit by the limo, and sprinted out to her. She seemed really pale, and was losing consciousness, so I called the hospital, and stayed at her side. Zach had frozen in the limo when we hit Cams, so I doubt he would come.

Cammie's Pov

A sterile, white hospital room was where I woke up in. Chase was at my side, asleep, so I tried to get off he hospital bed. "ahhh," I yelled as soon as I hit the floor. Of course, Chase woke up and helped me back on the bed. "Chase, what happened? I remember getting hit by your limo, but I can't remember from then on," I started sobbing. He sighed, and then smoothly replied, "it's alright Cams, I got out of the limo, and called the hospital. Mom and Dad had to do something about rescheduling the concert with Mr. and Mrs. Goode. We all felt we should reschedule the concert." I nodded remembering when our parents made us swear that if one of us got hurt right before a concert, we would postpone it.

A while passed and then I spoke the unspoken question. "where's Zach," I whispered. I guess Chase thought his shoes were interesting, because he started staring at them before he mumbled, "at the tour bus, probably shattered that you were hit. I had to get you some pajamas, so I swung by and saw him. He was offered the chance to see you, but he denied it. I'm sorry." Zach was shattered. But then why wasn't he here?

I tried to stand up again to use the bathroom, but fell again. A pair of crutches were given to me, and then I was told the directions to the bathroom. When I got back, I saw Chase was still in his seat, lounging. But he was staring at my sheets. And the blood on my sheets. "Umm, Cammie, it's not my right to ask, but, umm, have you had your, ummm, period," my brother asked. Honestly, I didn't notice if I was, mainly because of the pain in my ribs. So I shrugged and crutched to the bathroom again to find out. My answer was yes, and I didn't have any pads.  
There was no way I was going to get Chase to buy some for me, so I just had to get him to ask a nurse for some. "Chase, can you please do me a favor, no matter how embarrassing it is," I started and batted my eyelashes for extra protection. "sure." I blushed as I said "can you please ask a nurse for some pads for me? Pleeeeaaase?" he blushed as he growled "fine, but you owe me big time." 

A couple minutes later, I had a new pad, and Chase was next to me trying to figure out what I should do to pay him back. And Zach still wasn't here. 


	3. Chapter 3

When You Said Forever and Always chapter 3

Cammie's Pov

I had to stay in the hospital for a couple days until I was released. Zach never came, but my parents did a couple times. My ribs were ok finally, but I wasn't allowed to run the mile every morning anymore. Actually, I was, but it hurt to. I was allowed to do anything, but I had to take this medicine for a couple more days. So when I was released from the hospital, I went to the tour bus.

Liz and Macey were waiting at the kitchen table, when I got 'home'. They took me to Zach and Chase's room, to show me what Zach turned into while I was hurt. Chase's half was almost spotless, while Zach's was torn apart.

The ihome was blasting "tell me I'm a wreck" by every Avenue with Chase humming, and Zach, well Zach was crying, something I had rarely seen him do. "Hey, I'm back! Zach, are you ok," I whispered. He said he wasn't, just as "picture perfect" by every Avenue played. I then realized he was listening to the Every Avenues album Picture Perfect because he wasn't in his normal, happy mood.

Liz and Macey left, just as I tried to kiss him. But he pulled away. "Zach, why? I get hit by your limo, and you don't come out to help me, I'm in the hospital for four days and you still don't help out and see me. But lastly, I kiss you, and you pull away. Why are you like this," I ask. He sighs as he whispers, "you're too beautiful, you got hurt because you didn't pay attention, I didn't help you because you had Chase. But, I can't believe I gave you that necklace, the one that said 'forever and always yours, love, Zach' I just can't believe I loved you. You're too weird. Chase told me about you four days ago, how you bled." he kept on yelling stuff like that, but I ran to my room, not noticing that Chase was beating up Zach.

Zach Pov

Cammie tries to kiss me, but I pull away. "Zach, why? I get hit by your limo, and you don't come out to help me, I'm in the hospital for four days and you still don't help out and see me. But lastly, I kiss you, and you pull away. Why are you like this," she whimpers. I sigh and start whisper yelling, "You're too beautiful, and you got hurt because you didn't pay attention, I didn't help you because you had Chase. But, I can't believe I gave you that necklace, the one that said 'forever and always yours, love, Zach' I just can't believe I loved you. You're too weird. Chase told me about you four days ago, how you bled."

She runs out of my room, just as Chase starts beating me up. I try to dodge the punches, but I get hit any way. "Why did you do that to my sister? She is your girlfriend! Or was that a scam, because you thought she was too pretty. You better go make her go feel better, or I'll knee you where it hurts," Chase yells. At that, I run out of our room to Cammie's.


	4. Forever & Always?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. But, the plot is all mine!**

When You Said Forever and Always

Chapter 4

Zach's Pov

When I reached Cammie's doorway, I heard soft, beautiful singing. I peek in the room, and see Cammie singing Forever & Always by Taylor Swift.  
"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore"  
I try to wait at the white doorway, but Cammie's doing something she will regret, she's trying to cut herself with a razor, so she'll get hurt again. "no!," I scream. She looks up, and sees that I'm here, starts crying and finishes the song.

"And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always."

A few tears slid down my cheeks, because she meant for me to hear this, she meant that I did this to her. I made her cut herself with all of those stupid words. She left a dirty towel out side by my foot, so I grabbed it and walked in.  
Her bathroom door is open, so I carried her in the way I used to carry her when we were eight. The towel gets dampened, and soon enough, I'm rubbing the towel across her thighs. "why Zach? Why," she's whimpering. "I did that because, I was shattered when you got hit by the limo. You were trying to get to the concert, and you got hurt. I spent all the time that you were in the hospital, in my room. I wouldn't come out, I stayed in ther-"

"Cammie, what is Zachary doing to you," Chase cut me off as he opened our door to the shared bathroom.  
"umm, I cut myself because I was so upset, and Zach saw a little of it, and he took me here to get my cuts cleaned off," she replied. Wow, she was cheery.

Chase just shook his head, and said, "Zachary, take her to her bed, and help her clean off her cuts there. I'm keeping the door cracked if you do something risky." Cammie's face drooped at that. I did as told, and helped her with her cuts.

We didn't talk at all, instead we used morse code. So now, the sound of fingers tapping on the bed and Chase peeing was all that was heard. She started bleeding more, so I had to pick up the pace. But I didn't realize that when I wasn't looking, she put red food coloring on her thighs. Finally, she said something, "Zach, I forgive you."

**Hiya! its me!**

**I've been getting reviews on how some of you don't get bits and pieces of my story, and I can help with that. Just leave me a review telling me what you don't get, and I'll either PM you or I'll put it at the beginning of the next posted chapter. {I normally post everyday with this story, but some times, its several times a day or everyother day.}**

**Bye, **

**GallagherGirl4evah or now, you can call me Banana.**


	5. is Forgiveness real?

When You Said Forever and Always

Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. im sorry this is a short chapter, but I have good news! I now own the adopted version of Soccer Boy by Liz-Beth520! Thank You Liz-Beth520! So please look for it!**

Cammie's Pov

Finally, I said something. "Zach, I forgive you. I shouldn't have done that, I was just frustrated that you didn't come see me and take Chases offer." 

"Cams, what offer? Chase just told me that he was getting stuff for you, and I couldn't come," Zach replied. Ugh, I hate whenever Chase does whatever is 'best for me'. I get off the lavender bedspread, and walk in to the bathroom so I can use it. As soon as I open the door, I hear a thump. 

"Chase! What are you doing? Did you just hear out entire conversation?" he nodded. "and I thought you were a good spy, since you went to Blackthorne! I went to Gallagher and even then I couldn't find you. You're just slacking!"  
oh yeah, Blackthorne is an institute for boys that become spies, (that's how the band got named Spie Boyz) and Gallagher is an institute for exceptional young women, that also become spies. We both went to one of the schools, and so did Zach. 

I flip Chase into his bedroom, and lock the door behind him. Then, I lock the other door, and I'm safely able to use the bathroom...unless Zach picks the lock. Only my room's door knob can be picked so you can get into the bathroom. The boys' doesn't. In record time, Zach picks the lock, and then I have him stand in the shower with the shower curtain spread, so he can't see me. 

I let Zach out of the bathroom, and let him hangout in my room for the rest of the day, until the concert. 

**Again, I know, it's a short Chapter, but I'm publishing chapter six later today.**

**~GallagherGirl4evah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I've been getting questions about this, i'm going to reply now. **

**2lazy2bclever,**

**i dont hate you, but heres your answer. Zach is saying all of those things because he is still in shock from the limo accident.**

**isaidlalala,**

**After the limo thing, when Chase calls the ambulance, Zach is in the limo, in shock. he's going to be like that until Cammie comes back to the tourbus.**

* * *

WYSFAA chapter 6

**Hi! so by now, you should know that this story is going to be really long, so i'll be posting a lot. oh, and if you havent heard, i adopted Soccer Boy from Liz-Beth520. {thanks Liz-Beth!} Gallagher girls in Hawaii may take a while for me to post the next chapter again, so i wouldnt expect that too soon. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but im not Ally Carter, im just a girl!**

Zach Pov

As soon as Cammie let me out of the shower, we ran to her room. Macey was probably shopping, while Liz was most likely video chatting Jonas, her boyfriend, and my roommate at school. And Bex, well I guess she's at the gym with Grant, her boyfriend, and my other roommate at school. So with all of them like that, Cammie got to have some fun with all of the clothes Macey packed her for Mexico.

She started with the sundresses and short sleeves and ended with the tube tops and super-short shorts. I rated them (1-10, the hottest at 10) and cranked up her ihome. Then she rated my Mexico clothes and concert clothes. We goofed off like this all afternoon until we had to get ready for the concert tonight.

I raced to my room, put on some jeans and a green tee shirt and ran back to Cam, who was wearing a dark green long sleeved tee shirt, dark skinny jeans, and green heels. She was trying to decide how she should do her hair, so I helped her. I grabbed a pair of pair of scissors, handed them to her, and then traced her a small line down her side bangs and told her to put her hair up in a pony tail. "Zach, I'm going to have Susie to do that before the concert. Since I am going on stage," she told me.

"What? Cammie, you can't! You'll get covered in the paparazzi! You'll-"

Cammie cut me off by saying "I can. You need a duet partner, and I'm the most qualified. I all ready know the song. The paparazzi already swarmed me while I was in the hospital, so I'm going to be fine." She applied some dark green eye shadow and lip gloss and left the bathroom.

When I got to the limo, Chase, Cammie and Macey were waiting for me, so I hopped in. In a matter of seconds, fans swarmed the limo and Chase and I were waving. It was like any other limo ride until a fan asked me if I had a girlfriend.

"Yea, I do have a girlfriend, and she's here with me." Cammie slid to my side to show the girl and gave me a huge kiss. Her lips tasted like limeade, one of my favorite drinks. She smirked at the fan and slid back to Macey to talk.

Cammie Pov

Ugh! Chase told Macey my biggest secret, which is that I've loved Zach for like, ever. "Mace, please don't tell anyone," I pleaded. She smirked as she replied, "Like I actually wanted to get beat up by Chase. There is no way I was going to tell." I thanked her just as we got to the stadium/arena.

Spie Boyz is performing tonight at one of the many sports arenas in Toronto, so of course so many fan-girls were here. Chase stepped out first, and the screaming began. Then Zach stepped out with his hand on my waist. There was even more screaming. And then Macey, a huge fashion icon stepped out, and there was less screaming.

We got led backstage by security, and then we got to costume/clothes/makeup. Susie saw me and then tried to get me to change first, since the duet was last. But I said no thanks and she did my hair. I requested what Zach had showed me, and then in 15 minutes, I had my new hairstyle. She even put my hair in a ponytail!

The costume/clothes department with Macey was fun, because she let me wear what I was wearing now. And I passed makeup, faster than Chase and Zach did.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

**So, how was it? on a scale of suckish to awesometastic, what was it? **

**Please review!**

**-GallagherGirl4evah {Banana}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! its update day! So here's Chapter 7! Oh, and I DON'T OWN **_**Like We Used To by Rocket To The Moon! **_**If you don't like songfics, dont read this chapter, even though it might not make sense. ****Also, I have a shout out to Dizzy13, who's one of my friends from school! bye!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Gallagher Girls, or Like We Used TO by Rocket to the Moon. BUT, I DO own Chase! So Ha! **

WYSFAA chapter 7

Zach's Pov

An hour of performing had passed, and it was now time for the duet! "And Introducing Cameron Morgan," Chase announced. He then walked off the stage as Cammie walked on.

"I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me

Sharing pillows and cold feet

She can feel my heart,

Fell asleep to its beat

Under blankets and warm sheets

If only I could be in that bed again

If only it were me instead of him" I sang

"Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?

When you've seen it a million times

Does he sing to all your music?

While you dance to "Purple Rain"?

Does he do all these things?

Like I used to?" we both sing

"14 months and 7 days ago

Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night

Just your skin against the window

But we took it slow and we both know" Cammie sings

"It shoulda been me inside that car

It should have been me instead of him in the dark" I sang again

"Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts

When you've seen it a million times?

Does he sing to all your music?

While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?

Does he do all these things

Like I used to?" we both sang

"I know, love

(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)

Happens all the time, love

(I always end up feeling cheated)

You're on my mind, love

(Oh sorta let her when I need it)

That happens all the time, love, yeah

Will he love you like I loved you?

Will he tell you every day?

Will he make you feel like you're invincible

With every word he'll say?"

I sang, looking at Cammie

"Can you promise me if this was right?

Don't throw it all away" she sang.

"Can you do all these things?

Will you do all these things?

Like we used to?

Oh, like we used to" we both sang.

Cammie kissed me at the end of the song, and I realized why we did that as the duet.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming for the show! That last song was Like We Used To and is dedicated to my girlfriend, Cameron Morgan. Let's give a hand for Cammie," I spoke into the microphone. The crowd clapped, hooted and then chanted "kiss!" Cammie grabbed me and kissed me as people started filing out of the arena.

I dragged Cammie to costume where she kept her jeans on, but put on a purple tee shirt and purple heels and purple eye shadow, while I put on a matching purple shirt and dark jeans. We walked to the autograph signing, and then signed a bunch of autographs with Chase. The whole time, Cammie was giggling, and I was smiling. We hugged fans, and then left to go to our next tour stop, New York City!

* * *

**ok, so im going to make a couple more songfic chapters, so im sorry if you dont like songfics. I'll update tomorrow, i promise! also, how was it? most of you know my scale, {suckish to awesometastic} so please rate it!**

**~Banana**


	8. Chapter 8

WYSFAA chapter 8

Cammie Pov

It was midnight when I got to the tour bus and finally ate some chocolate in my pajamas. Chase, Mr. and Mrs. Goode (Zach's parents), Zach, mom, dad, Macey, Bex, Grant, Liz and I were all celebrating my first concert. Zach thought it would be fun to reenact the duet, but I rejected the thought, because kissing Zach in front of our parents, and a large number of people (the concert is televised) was enough. But in front of our parents and our best friends was overdoing it.

At one o'clock, my parents told everyone to go to bed. I walked back to my room with Zach, Chase and Liz. Liz said goodnight and walked into her room, which is next to mine. Chase saw his door open and he ran into the bedroom, leaving Zach and I in the hall. "Goodnight Cam, I love you," Zach whispered. "Please stay with me Zach, please," I pleaded. He made a sigh of relief, and whispered, "I will, as soon as Chase falls asleep, I'll sneak into your room. Goodnight Cammie."

My room was silent and peaceful, so I took out my collection tiger beat, bop, j-14, glamour and teen vogue. Why would I have all of this and why am I reading it at 1 in the morning? Well, I have all of these because tiger beat, bop, j-14, glamour and teen vogue sends all of the issues with a celebrity to that celebrity. (AN: I don't know if that's true, but I'm putting this on my story) So Spie Boyz got every issue for the past three years straight. Chase hates these, but Zach will read the articles about Spie Boyz, which means most of the magazine and then give them to me. And I love reading about how fan-girls could be my brother's girlfriend.

I take out my favorite issue of bop, August 2010, and then read the article called "Zach Goode with Major Cutie" it's all about how I made a red carpet appearance with Zach. They go on about how I can be his potential girlfriend, even though I have been his girlfriend for the past five years.

I hear a small crash and two soft hands cover my eyes and all of a sudden, Zach picks me up, whispers "close your eyes" and gives me a huge hug. "Don't open your eyes, Chase is displaying something you shouldn't see. I'm taking you to your bed." I nod not knowing what is happening.

Zach Pov

Sneakily, I make sure Chase is asleep, and then sneak into Cammie's room, using the bathroom as a short cut and leaving the bathroom door open in case I need a quick getaway. Cammie is reading one of the Bop issues we got. A small crash comes from the direction of Chase's bed and I realize Chase is sleeping walking. His boxers, which are the only article of clothing he's wearing, get caught on his desk, and soon enough, his boxers are on the ground.

I sprint to Cammie, to cover her eyes, even though the reason she doesn't have a roommate is because no one but her could handle sharing a bathroom with Chase and I. My two hands cover her eyes as I whisper, "close your eyes." She gets a huge hug as I carry her to her bed, so she can't see Chase. Carefully, I set her down, and lock the bathroom door. "Ok Cam, you can open your eyes," I whisper. Cammie blinks as I turn on the table lamp. Wow, she looks so hot, in her baby pink long sleeve shirt that has Lansdowne printed across her chest, and in her pink, white, blue and purple plaid pj pants.

"Zach, what happened? You come into my room saying I should close my eyes, and then you lock the door," she whimpers.

I try to compose the perfect answer, and finally find it. "I did it because I didn't want you to be mentally scarred for life, seeing your brother sleepwalk without any clothes on. I really care about you. I love you."


	9. News Nightmare

WYSFAA Chapter 9

Cammie's Pov

"I did it because I didn't want you to be mentally scarred for life, seeing your brother sleepwalk without any clothes on. I really care about you. I love you," Zach whispered in my ear.  
Wait a sec, did Zach just tell me he loved me. I think he did. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and then kissed my neck. I turn around, and take off his shirt. He does the same with mine, revealing my white sports bra. We realize it's too hot in my room, and strip down into our undergarments. Zach slips under the covers with me and we both fall asleep.

* * *

Zach's Pov

I woke up in Cammie's bed, with my arms wrapped around her waist. Chase is poking Cammie to wake her up. Cammie finally wakes up screaming. Why? Oh I think that's because Chase just mentally scarred her for life. Mr. Morgan and my dad run into the room, both holding baseball bats.  
"Chase, get in your room. Now," Mr. Morgan yells. My dad gives me a funny look and then I realize why. My pajama pants are on the bathroom floor, and my shirt's on Cammie. I think Dad thinks I'm not wearing clothes.  
Cammie runs out of the room to Liz's room. "Dad, I-"  
But he cuts me off. "Zach, why were you in bed with Cameron? And were you even wearing boxers during this? You better have, or I'll tell your mom." I gulped. Telling my mom meant telling the world. She's the Co-Manager along with Mrs. Morgan. Dad left the room while I slipped out of Cam's bed.  
"Zach," Cammie yelled from the hallway. "Get over here now!" I sprinted to her, and saw her crying. She became encased in a hug, as the TV blared the news. "Is Zach Goode in a serious relationship," Tina Walters, the reporter started. "Five days ago, Cameron Morgan got hit by the limo carrying her brother, Chase Morgan and Zach Goode, who is said to be her boyfriend. She was checked into Toronto Hospital and was there for four days. When she was released, she got to be with her family until the Spie Boyz concert later that night, where she did a duet with guitarist, Zach Goode. The duet was a hit, and in the end, Cameron kissed Zach. Zach dedicated the duet to Cameron, who is touring with Spie Boyz. The next tour date is tonight in New York City. Back to you, Becky!"  
Cam collapsed in my arms, as soon as Tina was done. "Cammie! Are you ok," Grant asked. I shot him a glare and replied, "Grant, she's not ok. She just collapsed in my arms." carefully, I carried her bridal style to my shared room and put her in my bed. And then I slipped in bed next to her.

* * *

**Hi! i know this chapter is a shortie, but i needed to put this one in. Look out for my new Top Gun story! i wrote a one shot for tp gun, and it only got like 4 views, and no one reviewed! so please review n that! and im making a new story, and i hope to post it soon! **

**Bye**

**-Hanna Banana**


	10. Chapter 10

WYSFAA chapter 10

Cammie's Pov

Somehow, I wake up in a bed that isn't mine, and smells mysteriously like Zach. Zach walks in the room, only wearing a towel. "Chase, can you toss me some clothes," he asks while turning on the computer. "Sure," I reply while I toss Zach the clothes. He looks toward me and his towel slides off, to his ankles. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that," I remark, as I strut to the bathroom.

Smiling, I hop in the shower and start singing.

"I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know"

Clapping come from the background, and my mom appears from my room. "Cams, when you're done with your shower, please come down to the family room," my mom softly spoke. "Sure, Mom. See you in a few." My shower turned cold, as realized it's snowing! Maybe we'll be allowed to run in the snow in Central Park.

Minutes later, I'm in the family room/kitchen of the bus. If I haven't mentioned it before, Liz and Jonas, her boyfriend, modified the bus so it can fit three large apartments. Mom, dad, Chase, Zach, Liz, Macey, and Bex were here with me. Chase started coughing, and my mom was having a conniption.

"As you all know," my dad started. "We have a mini hospital on board for extreme injuries. And it will finally have a patient. Chase has tonsillitis. His tonsils are going to be taken out tomorrow morning, and he can't sing. Zach found that out in rehearsals this morning. Spie Boyz has chosen who will sing instead of Chase tonight, since we can't delay the tour any longer. Cameron, will you sing for Chase?" I nodded. "Good. Now Cameron and Zachary, will you stay here for a minute?" everyone left, leaving my father with Zach and me.

"You two are going to have a couple storms of the paparazzi coming around. Please act like you love each other with every heart beat. Like last night was nothing compared to what's going to happen. It will help you later in the road to Hollywood, and you'll understand as soon as we get to the stadium. See you two later. Oh and before I forget, Zach, your parents don't want you to get sick, so you have to share a room with Cammie. Your bed is being taken to her room now."

Wait, did my dad just say I have to share a room with Zach? And that I have to love him with all my heart? "Looks like you're in luck, Gallagher Girl. You get to share a room with me. AND, you get to love me with all your heart. It's a pretty sweet deal," Zach smirked. We get to our room, and I start humming Just the Girl by the Click Five.  
"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

[Chorus:]  
'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for"

"Woa, Cams, I didn't know you could do that," Zach remarked. I smirked "I'm just that Goode," I laughed. "hey, that's my pun!"  
"nope, it's mine now!"  
"but we're not married," Zach whimpered.  
"do you want to," I whispered.  
"Yes," he cooed. "I do."

**hi. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was being lazy. And I was unprepared ad busy too. I'm so sorry again.**

**-gallaghergirl4evah**


	11. Chapter 11

**FINALLY! I'm so sorry ive taken sooooo long to post this. I've been lazy and busy and worried with school (who knew the cello could be so hard?). So since i'm thinking I'm only gonna have 14 chapters, its almost the end. But im posting twice today. Oh, and again, im super sorry i havent updated in forever (for all of my stories) but ive been writing new stuff. So look for it!**

* * *

WYSFAA chapter 11

Zach Pov

"But we're not married," I whimpered.

"Do you want to," Cammie whispered.

"Yes," I cooed. "I do."

Wow, I just told Cammie I want to marry her. I can, cuz it's legal, but I probably can't, with the paparazzi and our parents will think we're too young. My arms wrapped around her, and we both laughed. "Zach, you're really sweet. You know that, right," Cammie giggled.

"Everyone, get ready for the concert," my dad yelled. Everyone "wooo"ed. "Yes Chase, you have to come! I don't care," my dad was still yelling. Cammie grabbed some darkish jeans and a pink tee shirt and headed to the bathroom. This left me with her room. My favorite "Spie Boyz" tee shirt was on the top of my suitcase, which I lived off of. I left on my light jeans, and then I put on the shirt.

Cam was still probably getting ready, so I decided to look through her iPod. I found all of our songs, and a couple songs by the Click Five, Taylor Swift, Lights Over Paris, and Linkin Park. It seems from her playlists that she really likes the song Pop Princess by the Click Five. Of course, I hit play and heard the song. Turns out, I knew the song. Soon enough, I hit repeat, and all I heard was Pop Princess.

Cammie's Pov

"Pop princess hold my hand

Pop princess I'm a fan

Pop princess I need you now

Freak me out turn me inside out

Pop princess make me smile

Pop princess drive me wild

Pop princess I need you now

So baby turn your love up loud"

Wait a second, who is this singing. I know it's not Grant or Chase. But it could be...

"You were hiding in a darkened stall

Waiting on your curtain call

Getting your piece of mind

But I was looking past the glossy stare

I knew who was really there

And I'd like to spend some time

"Baby you're a glitter doll

On the radio

I dissolve

In the stereo

You've got me

You've got me coming back for more

"Pop princess hold my hand

Pop princess I'm a fan

Pop princess I need you now

Freak me out turn me inside out

Pop princess make me smile

Pop princess drive me wild

Pop princess I need you now

So baby turn your love up loud

"Baby girl I think you're radical

But you're a star and I'm fanatical

Can we start something new

Just between me and you

"Pop princess hold my hand

Pop princess I'm a fan

Pop princess I need you now

Freak me out turn me inside out

Pop princess make me smile

Pop princess drive me wild

Pop princess I need you now

So baby turn your love up loud

"Pop princess oh

Pop princess oh

So baby turn your love up loud

Pop princess oh

Pop princess oh

So baby turn your love up loud

Pop princess oh

Pop princess oh

So baby turn your love up loud

Pop princess I need you now

So baby turn your love up loud"

I snuck out of the bathroom to see the mystery singer, and find Zach on my bed, singing. "Hi," I whisper.

Zach's Pov

"Hi," Cammie whispers.

"Oh, hi. So you heard me," I gasped. She nodded. "I know, how could I let Chase be the lead singer with me as the vocals. I just did, I didn't know I could sing until last night with you." Cammie nodded, as if she knew what I meant. If she could see me then, she'd know the true reason why I'm not the lead singer, just the guitarist.

!FLASHBACK!

"Zach, I think we should start a band. It'll be good, I mean for the publicity," Chase said one day at Blackthorne, when I was doing "home work".

"Chase, it won't be good. Only if you don't want to be a spy," I replied in French, not looking up from my "home work". I was really writing a list of things I could get Cammie for her birthday. It was February 23rd, two days before Cammie's 13th birthday. I'd been Cam's boyfriend for about a year.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Hot girls, Katy Perry, everything we wanted. We could finally get twitters! Please Zach, I know you can play guitar, please," Chase kept on trying to persuade me until he got to "I'll make Cammie all yours." I smirked as we made the deal. He was the lead singer, and I was the guitarist. 'But I could've sang,' I thought as we made the deal.

!FLASHBACK!

I gasped as I yelled "Chase!"


	12. Chapter 12

WYSFAA chapter 12

Chase's Pov

I was moaning as I tried to talk to Mrs. Goode and my mom. "Chase," Zach yelled. His voice was muffled, but I could tell it was him, since I was his roommate here and at Blackthorne. He stormed into the family room where I was, furious. A black, green and silver guitar was being held by him as he tried to attack me, but Cammie was trying to keep him from hurting me.

"You said I got Cammie if I was your guitarist, but I got pounded in the tabloids. You said I would be the perfect guy, but I had to reject so many girls. You said Cammie was completely mine. But now she's been attacked by the paparazzi, hurt by your limo, and seen me torn. Is that what you wanted? Really, Chase, you're just a sick person," Zach snarled.

Cammie seemed shocked. I think it was because Zach said what he said. "You said I was all Zach's? I thought you were the perfect brother. But you made a cruel deal to my boyfriend. I hate you," she yelled. Zach held her hand, and then whispered something to her. Her expression turned grim. He led Cammie to Macey and Bex, so he could yell at me with all of the force he wanted.

In seconds, Zach materializes with a baseball bat. He swings and it hits my side. We both hear a "Crack!" A familiar smirk appears on Zach's face, as he swings again. Again, another crack is heard. I'm gasping for air when our dads come in. "What is happening? Zach go to your room now," Mr. Goode yells.

"Chase, what happened," dad asks.

I gasp as I try to answer, because my ribs hurt. But I can get out bits and pieces. "I" gasp "made" gasp "a sick" gasp. Oww! "Deal" gasp "with Zach." Both, Mr. Goode and dad gasp at this. "Chase what was the deal, and when did you make it," Mr. Goode asks. "three ye-" gasp "years ago," gasp "Zach loved" gasp "Cam" gasp "I told" gasp, oww "him she" gasp "was all" gasp "his if" gasp "he joined" gasped "Spie Boyz." Now, everyone gasped. Dad seemed furious, while Mr. Goode was sad.

"Why would he do that," Mr. Goode kept on murmuring while I inched my way to my room. Soon enough, doctors started poking me. It's going to be a long night.

Zach's POV

Chase inched his way to his room, and I went into the kitchen to make a smoothie. After I had found all of the ingredients for my smoothie, all of the parents walked in, with worried expressions on their faces. "Zach? Are you ok," mom asked. I shook my head as I put all of the ingredients into the blender and turned it on, making my smoothie.

"No, I'm not. I just beat my roommate with a bat, and forgot to put ice in my smoothie!"

"Oh. I'll make a new one."

"And I'll cancel practice!"

"And I'll get Cammie!"

"You go to your room. You need sleep," my mom said.

I smiled. "Thanks mom."

If only they knew I was never gonna smile like then again.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffie! I'll try to update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Its the next to last chapter. :'( Its kinda sad, and when my friend heard about it, she said it was sad, but you might not. Im putting the last chapter up now too.**

* * *

Wysfaa 13

Cammie's Pov

I can't stop sobbing! Zach he hhe he—I don't even want to say it.

Zach's Pov

I drank my smoothie, and talked to Cammie. But as I was drinking, a wave of nausea washed over me. I waved it away, and the more I drank, the sicker I got. At the end of the smoothie, I passed out. The last things I could remember were Cammie screaming my name.

I felt being taken to Chase's room, and being put on the bed. They made me lay there for a while, and I realized that I was in a coma. And I was never gonna come back.

For a while I was hooked up to machines, and then when they turned them off, I felt myself die.

I felt myself get lifted up into heaven, and then, I was up on the big fluffy clouds with guitars and microphones and Spie Boyz tee shirts. It was almost perfect—except that Cammie wasn't here.

Cammie's Pov

Zach is dead. I don't know why, but oh look there's a doctor. "Why did Zach die," I cry.

"Missy, you have to ask your parents or Mr. and Mrs. Goode. I am not supposed to release any information to you," he says, in a bored tone.

I run to my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Goode. "Why did Zach die," I wail.

Mr. Goode speaks up. "We didn't know, but Zach was diabetic. He got too sick, passed out and how he hit the floor caused a coma. He couldn't shake the Coma, so he died."

I fall to my parents, and cry. I simply cry. How could I be so naïve, thinking that we would both live forever? Now, I can't go to college with Zach, I can't see his smirk, and I can't kiss him again.

This truly got me. And it broke my little heart in two. I heard the song "break your little heart" and then realized it was my phone. But it was Zach's ring...

"Hello," I answer, sniffling.

"Cam, it's Grant, I borrowed Zach's phone. Is he—oh no, he didn't. Is he?"

"Yeah, the amazing Zachary Goode is dead. The world will probably end now," I murmur.

"Don't joke about that," Grant laughs. He is a believer on 2012, so don't tease him with that stuff.

"He so would though," I murmur.

"I know."

That simple phrase said it all.

I know Zach's dead.

I know that I will die.

I know that Grant might turn into one if my best friends.

I know that Spie Boyz is over.

I know that Zach would want me out of the media.

I know that life won't be the same.

And lastly,

I know that Zach will rest in peace.

* * *

**Sooo sad. I almost cried when i wrote it. the next chapters almost up!**

**luv,**

**GallagherGirl4Evah**


	14. Chapter 14:  the end!

Wysfaa 14

Grants Pov

Its two days after Zach died. I'm at his funeral, hugging both Cammie and Bex. Tears splatter the pavement, and eye makeup is running.

Zach's Pov

I see them burying me, and a single tear rolls down my face. Everyone's there, Grant, Cammie, Bex, my parents, Cammie's parents, Chase, Macey, Liz, Jonas and the media.

The media swarms Cammie, and I see her wave them away. She sits on the ground on top of my grave. Tears are rolling down her face, and she's like that for a while. Then, I hear one thing that I will always remember.

Cammie's Pov

They put the casket down into the ground, and some tears fall down with it. Roseville cemetery has never been this crowded, and all of it's for a pop star with a super sweet heart.

The media swarm me as Zach is finally in the ground, and ask me many different questions. "Goodbye," I wave, and the media goes away. I sit down on the earth above Zach, and cry again. Tears stream down, and all I can do is cry.

I'm like this for a while, and then I'm finally able to say something.

"I love you."

* * *

**Such a sappy ending, but i thought it needed it. I'm sorry Zach died, and if it works out well, ill try to make a sequel.**

**luv,**

**GallagherGirl4Evah**


	15. Author's note 11514

Author's note:

Hi everyone!

I know that it's been a while since I've posted anything…Its been over two years to be exact. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be posting more of what I've written in the past while. Also, I wanted to say that:

-I have read every single review that I've gotten ever since I went on my hiatus. Thanks so much for your criticism and kind reviews!

-I've read a bunch of new book series's, so I will have new content.

And…

-Thank you so much for sticking with me!


End file.
